


Когда океан поглотит Токио

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Новый редактор отдела новостей сразу не понравился Акихито. Зато самому редактору фотограф явно понравился. И как к этому отнесется Асами?





	Когда океан поглотит Токио

Новый редактор отдела новостей сразу не понравился Акихито. Во-первых, тем, что он был американцем. Как полагается - высоким, блондинистым и громогласным. Во-вторых, дурацким именем Томас. Как американец - так сразу Томас, злобно подумал Такаба. В-третьих и в самых главных, этот Томас немедленно стал вводить какие-то новшества, которые совершенно пришлись не по душе Акихито. Поэтому когда Томас попытался дать Такабе какое-то задание, тот злобно огрызнулся: "Я свободный художник!" - и свалил из редакции. Весь вечер он без толку носился по городу. Потом позвонил Асами, но нажал на отбой после первого гудка. И затем удовлетворенно слушал трель звонка, раздававшуюся через каждые десять минут.

В следующий раз Акихито явился в редакцию, чтобы швырнуть этому Томасу на стол пачку фотографий Гакта, напивающегося в хлам в заведении сильно усредненного пошиба. На удивленный взгляд журналиста Такаба мрачно сообщил, что выслеживал "звезду" целую неделю. На самом деле, Акихито просто напивался за соседним столиком и даже не сразу опознал столь известную личность, поскольку уже порядочно залил глаза. Улыбнувшись, Томас пообещал ему выплатить повышенный гонорар за потраченное время. Акихито лишь ухмыльнулся, но остался странно довольным. В тот вечер Такаба очень упорно "я-здесь-оказался-совершенно-случайно" кружил в районе офиса Асами. И тому просто больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как затащить Акихито в свой лимузин и отыметь его на заднем сидении.

На следующий раз Томас позвонил сам и предложил встретиться "посидеть где-нибудь", чтобы поговорить о делах. Удивленный донельзя парень пошел. Заведение оказалось вполне приличным, а Томас - с какой-то стороны даже приятным собеседником. Правда, у Акихито сложилось впечатление, что редактора интересовала не столько его профессиональная деятельность, сколько он сам. Но с другой стороны, это же не допрос в полиции, поэтому можно напридумывать что угодно. Томас с готовностью проглотил все, что наплел ему Такаба, а потом даже подвез его домой на своей тачке - конечно же, американской. Ближе к ночи Акихито позвонил Асами Рюичи и довольно сообщил ему, какой тот мерзкий тип. Позевывая, Асами ответил, что знает, и повесил трубку.

Во время следующей встречи с Томасом Такаба с удивлением осознал, что за ним просто-напросто ухаживают! Он так изумился этому, что на некоторое время потерял дар речи и молча выслушивал комплименты в свой адрес. Томас заплатил за них обоих и опять довез парня до дома. Машина остановилась, и Такаба собрался было выйти. Но американец положил ему руку на плечо и тихо спросил: "Можно мне тебя поцеловать?" Акихито изумился еще больше и смог только кивнуть. Пока его целовали - ласково, нежно, мягко, облизывая каждую губу, а затем щекоча и посасывая язык, - он представлял себе, что бы было, если бы Асами задал ему подобный вопрос. Наверное, остров Хонсю сразу бы погрузился в пучины океана. Томас оторвался от его губ и спросил шепотом: "Мы увидимся еще?" Акихито посмотрел ему в глаза, оказавшиеся бездонно синими, и ответил, тоже почему-то шепотом: "да". Дома он взял телефон, потянулся к кнопке быстрого набора номера Асами... и отдернул палец.

Несколько следующих дней Акихито не расставался с телефоном, обрубая все вызовы, которые приходили не с номера Томаса. Кажется, среди них были и звонки Асами, он точно не мог сказать. И вот, наконец, на экране мобильного высветился заветный набор цифр. Томас назначил встречу - на этот раз в другом, более фешенебельном ресторане. Акихито раздобыл у друзей костюм и галстук и к назначенному времени был у дверей заведения. Но войти ему туда не удалось. Его схватили за плечи и развернули в обратную сторону - Акихито уткнулся носом прямо в черный пиджак Асами.

Лицо гангстера было, как всегда, непроницаемо: "Я думаю, тебе не нужно туда ходить. Идем со мной". Акихито строптиво стряхнул его руку со своего плеча: "Нет". "Тебя не спрашивают", - по-прежнему ровно сказал Асами. Весовые категории у двух соперников были разные, но Такаба все-таки успел укусить Асами за руку, пока его в очередной раз не затолкали в лимузин.

На широкой кровати гангстера, принимая в себя его толчки, Акихито то возмущенно вопил, то плакал - и сам не мог сказать, почему по его щекам льются слезы. Его мучитель шептал ему на ухо: "Тебе так нужно было продемонстрировать мне, что можешь обойтись без меня? Но ты промахнулся. Ты не сможешь этого".

Засыпая, нет, вырубаясь от изнеможения, прижатый к постели тяжелой рукой Асами, мальчишка успел подумать, что вся эта романтическая белиберда ему нужна была только для одного - понять, что же именно ему необходимо. А утром он нехотя разлепил слипшиеся от забытых слез ресницы и увидел прямо перед собой внимательные темные глаза Асами. От этого взгляда хотелось забиться куда-нибудь подальше, под подушку. Но внезапно между бровями мужчины пролегла глубокая складка, и он спросил неуверенным голосом: "Можно... я тебя поцелую?"

Токио не скрылся под океанскими волнами. Это Асами утонул под неистовыми поцелуями своего юного возлюбленного.


End file.
